


Council of Three

by Sselene



Series: Incubus!Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Scott, First Time, Incubus!stiles, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Stiles, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time she was here was the time Scott and she broke up. And now she’s here again and she doesn’t even know why, if she wants to be together with him again, or if she wants to try to be only friends. They say it’s impossible to be friend with someone you were in a relationship with, but if there’s someone who can do it, it’s surely Scott – and her with him. So she takes a breath and opens the door.<br/>The scenery is... not at all what she was expecting.</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Council of Three

The last time she was here, in front of Scott’s house, was the time they broke up. And now she’s here again and she doesn’t even know why, if she wants to be together with him again, or if she wants to try to be only friends. They say it’s impossible to be friend with someone you were in a relationship with, but if there’s someone who can do it, it’s surely Scott – and her with him.

Even being sure of this, though, she still hesitates at the door. 

Maybe the McCalls are still asleep. Maybe it’s too early in the morning. Maybe it would be better to come later, or tomorrow, or the day after. Maybe she should have called before. Maybe it would be better to talk somewhere else, or on the phone. Maybe…

The door opens, stopping her train of thought.  
Melissa seems surprised to see her, but then she smiles.

“Allison, it’s nice to see you.”

“Likewise, Ms McCall,” Allison says, sounding forced in her politeness even to herself.

“Scott’s still sleeping with Stiles, but feel free to wake them up, it’s not like they’re missing sleep, right?” Melissa tells her with a smile and doesn’t give her time to say no. “I have to go to work, but it was nice to see you again, really. Have a nice day.”

And then she’s leaving and Allison is still on McCall’s front door. She usually doesn’t believe in signs and things like that, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk with Scott or not and now he’s in front of the open door of his house. So she takes a deep breath and goes in, closing the door behind there.

If Scott is still sleeping, and he probably is, because Stiles and he always spend half the night awake, he’ll never notice that someone’s coming; she can simply go to his room, and if she really can’t find the strength to talk with him, go back out.

Easy.

She still holds her breath while nearing Scott’s room, careful not to make loud noises. She puts her hand on the handle, closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, tries to calm herself, because they’re talking about Scott and everything’s easy with Scott, isn’t it? Then she opens the door and her jaw drops.

The scenery is… not at all what she was expecting.

Stiles jerks, taking the sheets to cover himself up to the neck, but only the front, so that his whole back and half his ass are still uncovered. And it’s clear, so clear, that Scott, who Stiles is kneeling on, is as naked as him.

She blinks incredulous, looking at the shock on Stiles’s face and then the panic in Scott’s eyes. Is the latter who speaks.

“Allison, it’s…” he starts to say, then he grimaces. “It’s… totally what you think, okay.”

“You… you…” Allison splutters. She clears her throat and tries again. “You’re together?”

“No,” Stiles answers, looking a moment at Scott, who nods. “We just… we have sex.”

“Like… like friend with benefits?”

“Yeah,” he replies again, shrugging. He’s still clutching the sheets against his body, but he’s still kneeling on Scott, and both of the boys don’t seem to mind it at all. 

“But I thought…” Allison murmurs, looking at the both of them, but talking with Scott. “I thought you weren’t the guy for sex without strings?”

“Dude!” Scott exclaims, laughing so hard he has to clutch to Stiles not to fall. “It’s Stiles!”

And, yes, it makes sense. There are more strings between Stiles and Scott than between everyone else. They’re joined at the hips, and it’s not so strange that they also have sex, even though…

“You never told me you…” she starts to say, but Stiles interrupts her.

“It’s a new development, we started yesterday.”

“Oh.” It’s all Allison can say while she tries not to think about Scott and Stiles having sex with a werewolf in the room. It’s harder than it seems, above all because they’re both still naked and still on top of each other. “Well, I… it’s probably better if I go and leave you alone, then.”

“You could stay,” Stiles says, and Allison can feel the air in the room freeze. She knows she’s blushing hard, but cannot do anything to stop it. On the bed, Scott’s looking at Stiles like he’s looking at an alien. Stiles takes a long while to notice the strange air, and then he promptly blushes, with a panicked expression on his face. “No, no, no! I meant! You’re probably here because you wanted to talk with Scott, or something like that, so you could totally stay while I go away, I’m not interested in having sex with the both of you!” Scott inhales deeply, his eyes fixed on the other’s chest – so, a lie. “Oh my God, I’m going to shut up!” The human cries, covering is face with both hands.

Allison’s still frozen on the spot, at loss of word. Not only she has just discovered that her ex-boyfriend has sex with his best friend – and she wouldn’t think it but it’s hot, it’s really hot – she also have to discover that said bestfriend would like to have a threesome with the both of them – and it’s even hotter and she should probably go before Scott notices that she’s really interested.

Too late, it seems, because the wolf’s eyes jerk on her, wide and surprised.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, looking at Scott and then at Allison, interpreting well the boy’s expression. “You… you’d be interested?”

“I-I guess,” she answers, trying for nonchalance and failing miserably. “I wouldn’t say no if you really offered.”

“I wouldn’t say no either,” Stiles confirms, looking at Scott.

Scott swallows, looking between them like he doesn’t know where to stop his eyes, licking his lips, and frowning, and gripping tightly Stiles’s thighs. 

“R-Really?” He asks after a moment. “You would be both...”

“Yeah,” Stiles says when it’s obvious Scott won’t end the sentence, pressing his lips against the other’s. “You can hear our heartbeat, Scott, you can smell our arousal. You know we both want it. But do you want it?”

“I can’t imagine anything better that having you both at the same time.”

Stiles smiles and kisses him again, dropping the sheets. Allison has never seen Stiles naked, and she has not often imagined him naked, and the scene that Stiles’s body presents is quite different from what she expected. Stiles’s muscle are firm and more defined that what she would have thought, and his pale skin against Scott’s tanned one is such an erotic contrast she’s not surprised they ended up having sex. 

“Allison?” Stiles calls her, with a smirk that lets her know it’s not the first time he’s doing it. “Don’t stay there, come here.”

She gulps but smiles while coming near the bed and then kneeling on it. Stiles puts a hand on her cheek, lightly, looking her in the eyes while he comes closer and closer still. It’s clear that’s waiting for her consent, to be sure that she really wants it, so she takes his face in the hands and kisses him, a little more forceful than what she wanted – because it’s her way to answer to the stress, they all know it. It’s not like Stiles seems to care, opening up for her and letting her taking control of the kiss. Scott used to do it too, give her control, but where with Scott was because he wanted to be sure that everything they did was someone she wanted, with Stiles seems different, like he’s doing it because he really enjoys her to be in control. It’s almost dazzling.

“Hey,” Scott’s voice interrupts them, teasing. “I want a kiss, too.”

“You already had a kiss,” Allison replies, but he kisses him all the same, running her fingers through his hairs and tugging a little, like she knows he likes. 

“So…” Stiles draws out hoarsely, his eyes fixed on their lips even when they separate.

“Yes?” Allison asks, cocking an eyebrow when he doesn’t go on.

“Right,” he says, blinking, and then smiles. “Since Scott and I started yesterday without you, would you like to tell us what would you like to see or do?”

“Oh,” she says, looking at them both. There are so many things she would like to see and do she doesn’t even know where to start thinking. “I don’t know what are you ready to do, what have you already done.”

“Just ask,” Scott says. “And if we aren’t comfortable with it, we’ll tell you.”

“Yeah, this,” adds Stiles, gesturing at the three of them. “Is like a council, we’re starting with your suggestion, but it’s not an order, obviously. We will find out something we all want to do.”

“Well,” Allison says because there is something she has ever wanted, even though she’s never thought about it with Scott and Stiles. But they’re here and they’re willing and it would be so hot with them. “I’d like to see Scott riding Stiles.”

Scott looks at her in surprise, mouth open around something he doesn’t say; Stiles, on the other hand, sighs, pressing his face against the other boy’s neck.

“It does sound hot,” he says in a whisper, covering the skin with light kisses. “What do you say, Scotty? Would you like it?” He presses another kiss against his jaw line, nipping at it. “And it’s also quite poetic, isn’t it? You gave your first time to Allison, just like she gave hers to you, and now you’re giving your other first time to me, just like I gave mine to you.”

More than the idea of doing it, Stiles’s words hit the mark, and Allison is not surprised, because Stiles really knows what to say and how to say it. Scott closes his eyes and nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like it.”

“And what do you want, Allison?” Stiles asks, closing on her to kiss her again. “You’re even still dressed.”

Allison looks at him and then down at herself. It’s strange, being the only one dressed in the room, but it’s not a bad kind of strange. It’s exciting, the idea that she’s there just as a viewer, just to watch someone else go on with their business. She really didn’t know she was a voyeur, before, but if Scott and Stiles agree to play along, she really can’t see why she shouldn’t explore.

“It’s okay if I stay dressed, for now? And I just stay here and watch you?”

“Of course,” Stiles replies, kissing her again.

“You can do whatever you want, Allie,” Scott adds, kissing her neck.

She basks in their attention for a moment, but then shakes her head.

“Then,” she says. “I want to watch you have sex.”

Stiles laughs loudly, falling on the bed between Scott and Allison and then lying on his back, crossing his arms under his head. He doesn’t seem to mind that he’s naked and almost offering himself up like some kind of sacrifice.

“Well,” he says, arching off the bed to stretch. His cock bobs against his abdomen, and Allison can’t seem to look away from it, from the way it curves. “Go on with your mission, Scotty,” the teen goes on saying, and Scott snorts.

“I’m not the only one who has to do something,” he reminds him, but he kneels on his lap nonetheless, mirroring the position Allison has found them in. 

“I know, I know,” Stiles confirms, caressing his thighs with just his fingertips. “You’re gorgeous, you know, right? You’re so gorgeous…” he murmurs, exploring the other boy’s body with his hands, caressing his hips and torso. 

“I know,” Scott confirms with a private smile, bowing down to kiss him. “You already told me.”

“Well, it’s just the truth, you are,” Stiles repeats, sitting up and keeping him close. Their cock slides together and Stiles shivers while Scott sighs.

Allison has never seen something so beautiful. She’s not really a fan of dicks – it’s not her fault they look quite funny, both when they’re hard and when they’re not – but there’s something highly erotic in the picture the two boys make, Scott’s dark and thick cock twitching and moving lazily against Stiles’s thinner one. When she looks up to see the two of them kissing hard, fingers gripping hair and mouths open one against the other, it becomes hard to choose which scene she prefers.

“Allison,” Stiles calls her hoarsely, still looking in Scott’s eyes and still breathing against his lips. “Would you pass me the lube?”

She complies immediately, taking the bottle and giving it to him. Scott looks at it with a blush on his cheeks, and Stiles smiles and kisses him chastely.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, okay?” He whispers while coating his finger.

“Yeah,” Scott murmurs, kissing him again and again.

Allison’s not sure what the best spot to look at them is, whether she’d prefer to look at the expression on their face or at Stiles’s fingers while they’re opening Scott up. The way the wolf closes his eyes and sighs just because the other is circling his hole is one of the most exciting things she has ever seen, really, she hasn’t ever been so aroused while it was just Scott and her. But then she has to change position, to sit behind Scott so that she can see Stiles’s movements, his long fingers barely touching the gap, coating it in lube.  
When the first finger finally presses in, Scott gasps and buckles and Allison can feel a shiver running up her spine. It’s hypnotizing, the way the digit moves in and out, the way the muscles clench around it; the way Scott sighs and gasps and moves his hips in jerky movements, like he can’t control himself. 

“I’ve never thought…” he murmurs and Stiles just says “Yeah.” and kisses him. 

At the second finger, Scott stiffens a little. Stiles keeps kissing him and murmuring sweet nothing against his skin. Allison, too, tries to make him relax: she runs her finger down on his back; she kisses and nips at his nape. She thinks, for a moment, about starting to jerk him off, but she likes it better the idea of letting his erection alone – it’s a shiver of control she cannot totally explain.

“Have you ever tried?” Stiles ask, looking at her over Scott’s shoulder.

“Once or twice,” she replies honestly, still watching the way Stiles’s fingers move in Scott’s body, relaxed again and again moving against the intrusion. “Never on someone else, though.”

“Would you like to try?”

“Yes,” she answers before she can even totally comprehend the question, throat suddenly dry. She can feel her slip starting to wet and knows that it would be better to take it off, but she doesn’t even care.

“What do you say, Scotty?” Stiles ask, kissing the other boy’s jaw. “Would you be okay with another finger?”

Scott takes a moment to think about it, twisting so that he can look at Allison. He runs his fingers through her hairs and close on her for a kiss. The movements must do something right for him, because the kiss never comes, instead the teen moans against her lips and shivers.

“I guess,” he croaks out. “I guess this is what I was looking for yesterday…”

“Yeah,” Stiles confirms with a smirk.

“Do it,” Scott says again, and it’s clear that he’s talking with Allison now. “I… yeah… I want it, want you, do it.”

Allison fumbles with the bottle of lube, but it’s totally in control while she coats one of her finger.

“I’m not sure how to do it,” she admits, caressing Scott’s back with a hand while her eyes are fixed on his hole.

“Just put it in,” Stiles says, and then he spreads his finger to give her space, Scott shivering on top of him.

“Yeah,” Allison whispers, but it takes a moment for her to do it.

Slipping in the finger is easier than what she would have thought, probably because of Stiles, who seems to know exactly what he’s doing with his friend’s body. Scott sighs, twisting again so that he can finally kiss her – an uncoordinated and breathless kiss that’s better than all the ones they’ve ever shared.

“Are you,” she starts to say, but then she has to stop and try again, with a steadier voice. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Scott murmurs against her lips and then sighs deeply when both her and Stiles’s fingers slips out of him. 

Stiles kisses his neck, and then hers, and then lays down on the bed while grabbing the bottle of lube, with a smoothness that Allison didn’t know he was capable of. He extends his legs and she takes the chance to sits across them, circling Scott’s waist with an arm so that she can press against him. It’s quite the change of position, having his ex’s ass against her crotch instead of the other way round. She poses her head on top of his shoulder, looking at Stiles coating his own cock with lube, caressing it from base to head and then letting it slip between his index and middle finger.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Scott asks breathless, and Allison can just nod.

Stiles smiles at them, obviously proud of the effect that he has on them.

“It would be better if you took control,” he says when he’s satisfied, looking at Scott. “So that you can take your time and chose your rhythm and stop if something’s not going the way you want.”

“So… so I have to… impale myself on you?” Scott asks, and Stiles closes his eyes and inhales deeply, clawing at the sheets. Allison can totally understand him, because hearing Scott uttering those words is really hot.

“Fuck, Scott, you can’t say these things.”

“What things?” Scott asks again, innocently, bowing on him to kiss his lips. “Impale?”

Stiles inhales again, and his body jerks, his leg moving just the right way to press between Allison’s, even if just for a moment. Allison still sighs, running her fingers on Scott’s back.

“I’d really like to see you fuck, now, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Scott confirms with a smile, sitting upright on Stiles. “I’m just going to…” 

It’s clear that it’s a little unsure about this, and Allison is just starting to feel a little bit guilty because it’s Scott’s first time as the bottom of a homosexual couple and there are a lot of better way to start; but then Scott’s lifting himself up on his knees, and she can’t think about her sense of guilt anymore. She still takes Stiles’s cock in her hand, smirking at the boy’s surprised gasp, putting the other on Scott’s hips so that she can guide him.

“Take your time,” she murmurs against the skin of his back, kissing it. 

Scott nods and starts to lever himself down, to press himself against Stiles. The head vanishes easily inside of him, and Allison has to bite her lip not to moan at the picture, moreover when Scott sighs and goes to take more.

“Easy, easy,” Stiles tells him breathless.

“Nah, ‘ts okay,” Scott replies shaking his head. “Werewolf,” he adds. 

And then he sits down on Stiles, taking him all inside, moaning and arching when he’s full. Stiles jerks again, harder, lifting up one of his leg while he claws at the sheets. Allison tumbles against Scott’s back, rubbing against Stiles’s thigh in the movement, sighing loudly against Scott’s skin. 

Scott takes one of her arm and puts it around his waist.

“Okay?” He asks, and Allison and Stiles both nods. “Good,” he says, just before starting moving on his friend, raising on his knees so that Stiles’s cock almost slips off and then taking it again.

“Fuck, Scotty,” Stiles heaves, moving wildly his hand in his direction. “Come here, have to kiss you…”

The wolf bends on him to kiss him, taking his face in his hand, but then stand up, taking also the other with him. The position squeezes Scott between Allison and Stiles, his cock pressed against the boy’s stomach, and he seems to love it, given the way it starts to move faster. Stiles kisses him again, mouth open against deep breathes, sneaking a hand between his back and Allison abdomen. And then he presses.

“Here?” He asks.

It’s not difficult to understand what does he mean – it’s not the first time Allison’s trying it – and even if she’s surprised that Stiles knows about it and knows it’s the right moment to do it, she’s not going to let the chance pass her by. She takes his hand, moving it a little lower so that Stiles can press his fingers against her bladder. A shiver runs up her spine, making her moan loudly. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asks with an half-smile, and Allison just nods, too lost in the feeling of Stiles’s fingers on her skin and Scott’s body pressed against her chest. Even Stiles’s thigh is pressed between her legs in the perfect position, and she doesn’t waste time before starting rutting against it.

She’s not sure anymore who’s making all the sounds – the sighs, the moans, the gasps – and she doesn’t even care about it. She can feel Stiles’s hand against her arm while he jerks Scott off and his sighs, his encouragement; she can feel Scott movements stuttering, his body trembling, his hiccupped moans; and she can feel her own pleasure burning inside of her, her underwear wet and sticky with arousal. 

Scott’s the first one to reach the climax, with a surprised shout that’s almost a howl, but Stiles doesn’t take long to follow him, pressing his finger a little too hard against Allison’s muscle and hiding his voice against Scott’s shoulder. 

“Allie?” He asks still breathless.

“Just a moment,” she answers, almost clawing at his hand, her movement jerky and uncoordinated. “Just… just a little bit more, just a moment…”

Scott half-twists toward her, bowing just a little to kiss her open mouth. Then he slips a hand under her skirt, between Stiles’s leg and her, bending his finger upward to press them against her clit. That does it. Allison bites down hard on Scott’s shoulder, scratching his hips and trying to maintain sense enough not to scratch Stiles’s hand, too. She still jolts against Scott’s fingers and Stiles’s thigh, shuddering for the intensity of her climax.

It’s just when she relaxes with a deep breath that both the guys let their hands slip free.

Stiles lays down on the bed, clearly exhausted, covering his face with his hands.

“Wow,” he breathes out. “Dude.”

“Yeah,” Scott confirms, and then falls down on him, pressing his face against his neck.

Allison looks at them while she regains her breath and her composure, just basking in the peace after the orgasm, in the way the two cuddle together. She could get used to this.  
Shaking her head, she inhales and stands up. Her sticky underwear clings to her, and now that the arousal is satisfied, it’s just gross.

“Could I borrow a pair of boxers?”

“Sure,” Scott replies, moving his hand in the vague direction of his wardrobe. “You know where they are.”

She slips out of her underwear, letting it fall on the floor, and takes a pair of Scott’s boxers. 

“We have to wash the sheets, later,” Stiles tells her. “We can wash your slips, too.”

“It would be great,” Allison confirms with a smile. “I’m just going to the bathroom to clean up, ‘kay?”

“I could clean you up,” Stiles replies with a smile, but totally serious.

Allison really thinks about it. Thinks about Stiles’s mouth on her, and maybe Stiles’s tongue inside of her. The idea is not bad at all, but she knows herself, and she wouldn’t enjoy it so close to another orgasm.

“The next time,” she says.

“Promise?” Scott asks, looking at her with sleepy eyes. “Promise that there will be a next time?” He clarifies.

She looks at him, and then at Stiles, who’s waiting for her answer.

“Promise,” she confirms, and they both smile.


End file.
